Force Of Nature
by AngelOfVengeance8
Summary: What would you do if nature just bended at your slightest whim. Jessica is finding out while trying to defeat the cold ones seek to control.
1. Chapter 1

Force Of Nature

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

A/N: Please review and check out my other works. I got my inspiration from a CSI:Miami episode.

Prologue:

Selfish. That's a word everyone at Forks High School, would use to describe Jessica Stanley along with conceded and annoying. But what those people don't know is that she is the one who will bring peace and balance among the supernatural and bring the cold ones to their knees.

Chapter 1:

"Wanna drink," the man asked as he led Jessica into the apartment.

"Definitely," Jessica said a little tipsy as she flopped on to couch laughing.

It was spring break and her parents let her go to Miami for it. It's been 4 days and now she was with a really hot guy drinking down some margaritas.

"Here you go," the guy said handing her the drink, as he sat beside her," so how is it?"

Taking a sip a smile grew on her face," perfect so what you wanna do?"

"Well I can think of somethings," the guy grinned, as he advanced forward. Capturing her lips, he pulled her close so that she was now straddling him kissing eagerly," how about we take this to the bed room."

Jessica only smiled as he lifted her up as he made their way to the bed room. Entering they fell onto the bed quickly starting to undress each other while passionately kissing each other. As they made it to there underwear suddenly voicing were heard alerting the young girl. That's when the doors busted open showing a guy and a girl with video cameras.

"So Dave, who's the slut for today?" the guys said laughing with the other girl.

"She seems to be a little on the heavy side if you ask me," the girl said," what, couldn't find a skinny girl?"

Jessica tried to run but was held down by the guy," oh come on I think she's kind of cute."

"Yeah Marisol not everyone's anorexic like you," the guy laughed keeping the camera on the squirming girl.

"Let me go," Jessica order trying to get out of the guys grip.

"Oh come on baby I thought you wanted it like this," Dave said getting more forceful.

"Yeah piggy smile for the camera," Marisol said giving a wicked laugh.

Jessica started getting more frantic trying her best to get out of his grip, tears streaming down her face. Seeing an opening she elbowed him in the gut, getting free for a second she began to escape but grabbing her arm he turned her around only to give her a punch in the face.

"Stupid bitch!" Don shouted angrily.

Taking this opportunity, she began to run for the front door.

"Bart after her!" Marisol yelled, the other guy throwing the camera to Don, chased after the girl with the other in to.

Jessica ran to the front door a pair of hands grabbed her, quickly struggling he pushed her, making her hit her head against the corner of the glass counter. In shock the other gathered around.

"Oh my god, is she alive?" Don asked looking worried.

Bart walk over to the still girl checking her pulse," she's dead. Oh man what do we do?"

"We have to get rid of the body," Marisol said making the boys turn to her like she was crazy," come on no one is gonna believe that she accidentally tripped we'd go to jail."

"She's right," Bart said standing," I'm not going to jail for some stupid bitch."

With a nod from Don they grabbed her body they stuffed her in to a suit case as they headed of to the peer. It was late at night so the peer was clear, and over the horizon lightening and thunder claimed the sky.

"Lets get rid of her and then lets go," Bart said unzipping the case. Don nodded as he carried the body and threw her over the edge with Bart, watching the waves carrier farther out before being consumed.

"That's the last we'll ever see of her," Marisol said watching with the others," now lets go."

Together the tree left off to get rid of all evidence they could find.

Unknown to them destiny was taking place.

Feeling dark light hitting her eyes, as she opened them she found herself floating on water with a bunch of lotus flowers around her. Looking up at the sky she say the moon was blocking the sun.

"So beautiful and peaceful" she asked herself looking around, the place was very bright almost dream like," am I dead?"

"No far from," a voice called to her, turning Jessica looked to see herself walking on the water wearing an outfit from Ancient Greece.

"Where am I?" Jessica asked not noticing that she's still floating.

"You are in the safe haven that you created long long ago," the other Jessica smiled," don't worry your completely safe here."

"Who are you?" Jessica asked confused at the fact she was seeing herself.

"I am a product of your past," Jessica 2 said," tell me what do you know of Hecate?"

"Hecate, ain't she like the crone goddess of witchcraft and the moon?" Jessica asked hoping she was right.

"Oh how men have effected the minds of society even myself," she said to herself," no and yes."

"Hecate is the maiden goddess of the moon and witchcraft but also so much more," she went on saying," for she held dominion over the earth, the sea, and the heavens, she held power to do as she pleased without having to answer to anyone, she is Greek mythologies most powerful goddess minus the Fates that is."

"Why are you tell me this and wasn't Zeus head honcho?" Jessica asked getting frustrated.

"Well while Zeus maybe king, Hecate held the true power," the other Jessica stated proudly.

"But that doesn't explain why are you telling me this" Jessica said looking for answers.

"Jessica tell me right now you are what 17?" she asked receiving a nod," do you remember anything before your 15th B-day?"

A scared look showed itself on her face, looking back for some reason she could never remember her past, even in there house there was never pictures of her from when she was younger.

"Wanna know why that is?" the other Jess asked.

She looked up in desperation," tell me."

"You are Hecate," Jessica eyes widened in shock," you fell from Olympus memory lost, but now it is time to claim your powers once again."

"Why?" Jessica asked shaking.

"As the Hecate you helped maintain balance and peace among the creatures of the supernatural, but now they are getting a little outta hand," she told her," when you got murdered it was able to unlock your past so you can do what is needed of you."

"What if I can't?" Jessica said still shaking.

"Trust me you have all the power needed to do so," she smiled looking to the girl," so are you ready to accept you're true power?"

Jessica sat there her past flashing through her eyes, from her time as Hecate to her time as Jessica Stanley," I'm ready but first I need.... revenge."

A/N: Please Review, and take a look at some other works, and tell me what parings you want, also to let you know I'm not doing JessicaxMike.


	2. Revenge Is a Bitch

Force Of Nature

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

A/N: Please Review

Chapter 1: Revenge Is A Bitch

Cold. That's what she was suppose to feel right? Not only was she suppose to be dead but she just walked out of the ocean. Wasn't she suppose to be feeling cold? Those thoughts kept in her head, she didn't feel cold not in the least bit, but anger that's what she felt. That one emotion seemed to numb all other feeling in her.

Walking to her hotel room all she could think of was the betrayal and embarrassment she was handed before her murder. All of it opened old wounds like the day Mike decided to break up with her while everyone watched. Making it to the safety the room she clutched her head letting out a scream causing the lamp and pictures to crack and shatter.

Breathing heavy she went to the shower, after washing the blood and seat water, she looked in to the steam covered mirror. As in a daze she began to write on the mirror.

1-Bart

2-Marisol

3-Don

With a hiss she erased their names from the mirror looking herself in the eyes," I will kill you all, one by one."

( Later at The Beach)

It was the height of party and fun at the beach, and Jessica was walking around trying to find her pray. Looking over to the stage she saw Black Eye Peas performing to the crowed. Looking over to one of the bars she found her first victim, Bart. He was sitting at a table girl on each arm drinking like no tomorrow. Anger filled her as she watched him, making sure he wouldn't notice her. She looked around thinking of what to do.

Closing her eyes she began to think," what should I do maybe make lightening strike him."

"You can't do that a voice said," from in her head, with a sigh she realized it was her other self.

"Why can't I, didn't you say I have dominion over the Sky, sea, and earth?" She questioned.

"Yes, but your power hasn't fully appeared yet," her other self confessed.

"WHAT!" Jessica yelled inside her head.

"Well if it did your body would be ripped apart under all the power," her other self explained," so right now it's being filtered to you."

"So what can I do may I ask?" Jessica asked annoyed, that she could manipulate nature yet, sending all her ideas with lightening, and tsunamis out the window.

"Well you can cast basic spells, some psychic abilities, and animal power," her other self listed.

With that an idea popped in her head referring back to what happened in her room. Looking above him was a light hanging directly on him. She could kill him right there but where would be the fun in that.

Bart sat there with the girl,wooing them with one bad joke and talk of how great he is.

Until a voice rang in his head, "Hello, Bart what's up?"

His eyes widened with fear remembering that voice. Looking around trying to find someone in the crowed.

"Whats the matter?" one of the girls asked rubbing on him.

"Oh nothing," he said trying to act cool.

"Wow, you know how to keep your cool after murdering somebody," the voice rang again.

Jessica was having way to much fun, with another taunt he looked ahead he found her. The absolute look of horror on his face made her smile.

"Now time to die," her mentally voiced to him, before focusing on the light. Bart tried to escape but was pushed back by an unknown force as the light fell directly on him. Screams were heard people rushing around what happened as Jessica walked away with Bart's cell phone in hand.

"I love telekinesis," she said happily was she scrolled through his phone landing on Marisol's name.

(At another area)

In a another place, Marisol was taking part in a drinking compilation.

"We're down to our last two competitors Drew and Marisol!" The announcer yelled in to the microphone getting cheers from the crowed.

As they two came to their final beers, Drew quickly stopped rushing to the dumpster to vomit.

The Crowed cheered as Marisol finished her drink and being crowned winner.

"So, as our winner you get 3 back stage concert to Lady Gaga's concert show!" the announcer said handing her the tickets As she screamed with excitement, her cell phone goes off.

Looking at her phone she sees a text from Bart.

-_Hey, meet me back in the room I found the perfect victim. I've already contacted Don_-

With a smirk she quickly made her way to the room. As she entered the room she heard the shower on.

With a smirk she grabbed the nearest camera entering the bathroom. As she approached the curtain she could see the figure just washing away. With a menacing grin she grabbed and pulled the curtain as the figure turned away.

"Hey bitch nice body smile for the camera!" Marisol said laughing at the girl who was turned away.

As the girl still turned away stood up, the camera flew against the wall breaking on impact of the wall. With a gasp Marisol turned to the girl who began to turn to face her.

"Oh did your camera break, I'm sorry," The girl said facing her as the water instantly turned off.

Marisol's eyes widened facing Jessica," No! You're suppose to be dead!"

Marisol yelled moving away from her, with a smirk the door instantly shut than locked.

"Sorry, to disappoint you," Jessica said stepping out of the shower.

Marisol looked at her fear and anger clearly in her eyes as she began to move to the farthest corner of the bathroom, " what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jessica mocked looking at the frightened girl in front of her," to help."

"Help?" Marisol asked a little shaken.

"yep, you see last night, you calling me piggy and Bart saying your anorexic made me think.." Jessica rambled but was cut off.

"What happened to Bart!" Marisol said demanding an answer.

"Why he's dead," Jessica said sweetly, making Marisol gasp," now like I was saying the weight thing made me think you were afraid of gaining weight."

Marisol glared at her with confusion in her eyes," what are you getting at?"

With a sigh Jessica looked at her still smiling,"like I said Im here to help by helping you _shed _some weight."

With that the mirror shattered as the glass floated in the air, Jessica ordered," help her shed some of that weight," which the flew to the frightened girl dancing around her craving into her skin. As the girl began to scream glass pieces landed in her throat. With a satisfied smile she used her telekinesis to take the tickets, as the girl slowly died.

"Now, to wait here for the bastard," wrapping a towel around herself she exited the bathroom looking over to a bag she saw a picture of the three together," maybe it's time to use a spell."

(Late that night)

Don had a fun time already slept with two women and was on the way to the room to see who Bart brought home. As Don entered the room he made his way to the bar to grab the camera, unknown to him the door shut and locked. As he made it to the bed room I found it empty.

"What the hell?" he said disappointed, but turned as the bathroom opened up to reveal Jessica in a tight red dress and heels, with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hello, dear I'm back," she said smiling. Don eyes widened looking at the girl in front of him but looking past her he saw a bloody Marisol on the floor.

"Oh my god, what? How is this happening?" Don said dropping the camera backing up slowly.

"Oh well you see I couldn't leave things like that between us, not until I get to fire back," Jessica hissed. In fear Don rushed to the door trying his best to open it it would bug.

"Oh you really thought that was going to work," Jessica mocked as as helped up a rag doll with a cut out picture of his face on it.

"What's that?" Don asked trying to sound calm but was failing.

"Well you played with me,so I believe it's my turn to play with you," Jessica stated as she moved the dolls legs, Don began to walk toward her.

"Stop it!" Don yelled as he began to walk to her.

"You should watch your step you might break a leg," Jessica taunted twisting the doll's leg, making Don's leg to react the same and break.

"Please stop," Don begged tried his best to resist the pain.

"Please? Did you stop when I said please?" Jessica taunted angrily breaking Don's other leg, making him scream in pain. Using the doll she flip Don on to his back pin his arms.

"No you feel like the helpless one," she said straddling him.

"Please, I'm so sorry," Don quietly cried," please stop this."

"But we're just getting started," Jessica pouted kissing him on the lips.

"Please I beg of you end this," Don pleaded.

With a sigh Jessica stood," fine I'll end this," walking over to the bar, she grabbed the near bottle.

"What are you doing?" Don asked scared.

"Ending this, that is what you wanted," she said, pouring alcohol all over the doll before setting it on fire. And like the doll Don's body began to burn and incinerate but with no fire covering him.

"Well I'd love to stay but I got a concert to go see," Jessica cackled as she left.

(At the Cullens)

"AAAAAHHHH!" Alice's scream of pain was heard throughout the house, everybody rushing to her, Jasper holding her as she dropped to her knees, blood falling from her eyes.

"Alice what's wrong?" Carlisle asked as she began to calm down, all the family and Bella looked to her with worry on there faces.

"Something is coming, I can't see who or what it is, but it's more powerful than anything we've come across," Alice said convulsing in fear.

A/N: That's it please REVIEW! and tell me who should Jessica be with. And to let you know the Volturi will make an appearance. And in next chapter Jessica is back in forks.


	3. Connecting With Nature

Force of Nature

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! And who Jessica should be within this story?

Chapter: Connecting with Nature

Spring break was over, and now Jessica was on her way back to Forks.

"Why do I have to come back to this place," Jessica asked herself as she headed down the road," like hello I'm a goddess, I shouldn't need to do any of this stuff."

"_Yes but you do, well at least finish high school," _her other self told her.

As she drove down the road a thought came to mind, she turned and started to head toward La Push. Making it past the border line she pulled over to the side of the road, before exciting.

She took off her heels as she stepped out over her car, before taking a deep breath of the air around her. With a smile she ran into the woods not bothering for any creatures rumored to roam. As she ran, she began to feel freer. Her eyes turned like that of a cat's before her speed picked up tremendously. She kept running before stopping at a cliff, dropping to her knees she laid on her back, breathing heavily smile never leaving her face.

"I feel so alive," Jessica said as her hand stroked the grass under her.

"_You should you are connected to the earth, nature is your home it is your power_," her other self whispered.

"Yeah but I never knew I could run that fast," Jessica stated as she seemed to open her sense more.

"_Like I said your connected with nature, you are able to call on the attributes of any animal on this planet, your speed came from a cheetah_," her other self explained.

"Awesome," Jessica said, at that moment she felt total free and open. Her mind was so connected that she was able to see/sense everything in the forest from where she laid. As she started to rise the breeze of the sea hit her, filling her with a whole new form of energy.

Her eyes turned to the sea, gleaming as she stared like in a trance. The smell of the sea, and the cool breeze against her skin, felt so lively she had to feel more. Slowly she made her way to the edge, spreading out her arms. As she made it over, a faint voice could be heard calling out her but that didn't stop her from jumping.

As she landed in the water, she was surprised that it wasn't cold it was the perfect temperature to her. Opening her eyes she looked around as she let the water pull her under. Closing her eyes she let the life energy surround her.

Getting deeper she felt a pair of arms wrap around her carrying her to the surface. As they reached the surface she saw it was one of reservation boys from the time at the camp fire. He started swimming to the shore easily, with an arm still around her.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked as he laid her on the beach.

"Your body is very warm," Jessica said looking at her half naked 'hero'.

The boy only gave her a confused look before yelling," what were you thinking, couldn't you hear me yelling?"

"No, but you didn't have to save me," Jessica said happily starting to get up," you look familiar."

"Well I'm Jacob Black," he said looking at her.

"Oh, you're the boy Bella hangs out with," Jessica said looking the boy up and down seeing all his muscles," I'm Jessica Stanley."

"You're friends with Bella," the boy asked smile on his face, making Jessica feel a hint of jealousy.

"Well I was before she blew off every one for the Cullens," Jessica said crossing her arms, Jacobs face fell.

"You too?" Jacob asked like they were in the same boat.

"Please, she at least talks to you at school if you're not a Cullen don't even bother," she turned and began to walk away.

"So what were you doing on the cliff?" Jacob asked walking beside her.

"Enjoying nature," Jessica smiled taking a deep breath.

"Which led you to jump off a cliff?" he asked questionably.

"Exactly," she said turning to the boy," and you what are you doing out here."

"I was… taking a walk," Jacob said suspiciously.

"Really?" Jessica said looking at him.

"_Lets see what you were really up too_," thought before using her telepathy.

Images flashed through her head of him and other of la push shape shifting to wolves and of vampires he called the cold one, but the truly shocking part was seeing the Cullens that are vampires and Bella knows it all.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked as he caught her as she was beginning to fall.

"Oh yeah, just a little tired a guess," Jessica said, sifting through someone's memories seemed to take a lot of her.

"Well here I'll take you home," Jacob said beginning to carry her bridal style through the woods.

"But I got a car," Jessica said blushing slightly as he carried her.

"Well, I'll have one of my friends drive it home for ya," he looked down at her smiling making her blush even more.

"Thanks," she said resting her head on his shoulders," you know I think Bella's wrong, your way hotter than Edward."

Jacob only smirked as she snuggled into him," really?"

"100%," she replied before using her telepathy again.

"_You're not too bad yourself_," Jacob thought, making Jessica happy.

The ride was very easy and she slept through most of the way.

"So, it was great meeting you," Jessica said, giving him a quick wink, before exciting the car.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?" Jacob asked, instantly making her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, how about Tuesday after school?" she asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Jacob said a little excited.

Taking his phone she plugged in her number before giving it back," text me sometime."

"Definitely," Jacob whispered before driving away.

Jessica only smiled before entering her house. Looking around she found a note on the counter

_Dear sweety,_

_Your dad and I have gone to visit your Aunt Theressa for awhile, since she's not feeling good. We recently went grocery shopping so everything is stocked and we have left some money for you just in case. Be good. _

_Love, mother. _

'Fun," Jessica said before heading up stairs to take a shower. After the shower she went into her room, sitting in front of her vanity combing her hair.

"So the Cullens are vampires and Jacob is a wolf, I wish I knew more," Jessica said looking at her reflection.

"What do you need to know?" her reflection answered," I know all you can want involving the supernatural."

"Well first the Cullens," Jessica said still combing her hair.

"Well, they are what I like to call modern day vampires, they are strong, fast, and expert hunters, contrary to modern belief holy water, garlic, and all that stuff have no effect on them," the reflection explained," though they are not totally unstoppable, they still need blood, sun makes them glow literally, and can be killed by fire and anything you'd think that'll make some officially dead."

"You mean in the over kill sense like dismemberment?" she asked looking at her nails.

"Exactly, hardly a threat to us, but a new thing some have developed powers, psychic ones to be at that like telepathy," her other self said," but no worry our mind has so many psychic barriers they pose no threat."

"Good, now what about the werewolves?" Jessica asked intrigued about her young hunk.

"Well, first they're not werewolves just shape shifters, they descend from a native American tribe that can turn themselves into animals, this pack seems to only transform into huge wolves giving them speed, strength, and tracking skills, also they have a psychic link with their own tribe in order to communicate and such," the mirror explained.

"Wow, guess I'm not the only psychic now am I," Jessica said moving over to the bed.

"Yes, but no one has as much power as us plus that young wolf seems to take a liking to you," her reflection smirked.

"I know I can't wait to date him, Bella can have the blood sucker I got an animal," Jessica winked.

"Yes well be warned I sense psychics in this town most likely the vampires," she said.

"I thought you said I don't have to worry for my mental barriers," Jessica looked at the mirror confused.

"Yes but cause they can't read you might lead them to be suspicious of you and my put you under watch," she said looking around.

"True well no worry I'll be careful and I'm sure I can think up some spells just in case," Jessica said before closing her then opening them making them flash pink," protect."

With that all the doors and windows quickly shimmered a pink light, making Jessica smiled," that should do, well good night."

"Night," her reflection said," You got lots ahead."

(Edward's room)

"So are you worried of what's coming?" Bella asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Only for you," he said brushing his thumb on her arm," I promise to protect you from whatever."

"Stop, you have to be concerned with your family and everything," Bella said letting out a sigh.

"Trust me we're vampires nothing can stop us not even those mutts," Edward said proud fully.

"Edward be nice," Bella warned, smiling at her loves jealousy.

"_I wonder if I should tell Jacob about the threat,"_ Bella thought looking at her love.

A/N: Please review! And next chapter: Jessica comes back to school with a vengeance.


End file.
